Owned
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Steve and Tony are a mated pair, alpha and omega, Tony still has some insecurities in-spite of being pregnant with Steve's child. This was supposed to be fluffy, but turned into prawns. Enjoy


**More alpha and omega stuffs, sorry, been on a bender of them. Also, this story has slight, slight, dom/sub undertones. Hush, I've been on a slight reading bender of those too. It was supposed to be fluffy, but it ended in porn. Enjoy.**

** /**

Tony purred happily, his alpha was happy and cuddly, which made Tony even more happy then he already was. It helped that Steve's cuddly mood was infectious and made Tony want to sing in pleasure, though Steve's mood had to do with Tony's current situation. The blond alpha was currently rubbing Tony's aching feet, which Tony was glad for, but didn't know what he did to deserve such a treat. Tony knew he was difficult most days, which had only been made worse by his current pregnancy.

"Nngh, sir, that feels so good," Tony moaned out as Steve got a particularly stubborn knot in his foot.

"I'm glad baby boy, you deserve to feel good," Steve replied with a grin, looking at his precious omega. Tony's brown eyes opened, pleasure and curiosity coursing through them.

"But sir, what did I do to deserve a foot rub? Normally I have to really work for something like this,"Tony asked, nibbling on his bottom lip. Steve smiled at his omega, loving how sweetly hot he looked.

"You're carrying my pups in your belly, Tony, you get rewarded for that, but this is also for taking care of yourself as well," Steve replied.

"Oh, okay then," Tony replied, rough hands lacing over his gently swelling bump. Tony was three months along and had 'popped' early on in the pregnancy, so he had a small swell in his abdomen.

"After this, I want you on your knees in front of me, okay baby?" Steve asked. Steve always asked for Tony to do things, though he didn't have too. Tony was too precious to him to force the genius to do anything.

"Yes sir," Tony said in delight. The foot message ended a few minutes later and Tony was quick to get to his knees in front of Steve. The blond grinned down at his mate, glad he decided to do this in their living room, it was easier for this to happen.

"I want you to suck me off Tony, to gag on my cock. You will not use your hands, understood?" Steve said, voice stern and commanding.

"Yes sir," Tony replied, clasping his hands behind his back. The omega was quick and efficient when using his mouth to pull Steve's loose sweets down, and was even quicker to pull the alpha's swollen cock out of them. The omega let loose a pleased whimper when he found out his perfect alpha went commando, much to the alpha's delight. Tony immediately went to Steve's fat, swollen head, before downing it to the root, gagging at the sudden intrusion. The omega bobbed a few times, hollowing his cheeks while making lewd slurping sounds before stilling when Steve's large hands laced themselves in his dark hair. The omega waited patiently at the base of Steve's cock before the alpha started fucking his mouth, hips slamming into Tony's willing mouth, sliding down the omega's throat needly. Steve moaned in appreciation as Tony relaxed his throat further, allowing the dominate alpha to bury his long, thick cock down Tony's convulsing throat.

"Such a good boy Tony, taking my cock like the little pregnant slut that you are," Steve groaned out, hips pistoning into Tony's mouth and down his throat. Tony could barely breath, but moaned in pleasure as his alpha used him, his own cock hard and heavy against his stomach. The omega had stayed completely naked in their penthouse suite since Tony had become Steve's omega/sub. But only when they were alone, with easily accessible clothes when they needed to assemble. They had discussed it first and both agreed that Steve would need accesses, especially when Tony was throbbing with heat. Steve loved to watch his beautiful mate saunter around their home naked, getting to see every inch of beautiful skin. Now that Tony was swelling with child, the omega was gaining much needed weight and it made Steve hard whenever he saw the sub.

Moments later, Steve pulled Tony's perfect mouth off of his throbbing length, needing to bury it somewhere else. Steve panted gently, needing a moment before he pounded into the omega's perfect ass, reclaiming it for screaming beast inside of him that needed to reclaim its mate. Tony was the perfect mate, beautiful and smart, loving their pack as family and so loyally devoted to everyone he cared about.

"Get on all fours baby, ass raised while your arms frame your legs," Steve commanded, a hint of a growl in his voice. Tony licked his swollen mouth, lapping up the taste of Steve's swollen length. The alpha grunted in approval, giving the omega silent praise.

"Yes sir," Tony rasped out, scrambling to get into position. He was careful, of course, not wanting to hurt the still growing pup in his womb. His hole was dripping with slick, a thick, long, butt plug stretching his entrance wide for easy access. Steve got behind the omega, grabbing one hip with his left hand while the right grabbed the toy, moving to tease the dripping omega. Tony moaned and clenched around the plastic as Steve thrust it in and out of his needy body. Three months after his heat, and Tony still needed to be satiated.

"Gonna fill ya up good baby boy, gonna knot you so deep you'll feel it for days," Steve said before pulling the toy out fully. The cum that Steve had left in there earlier dribbled out lewdly, making the alpha's cock throb in appreciation. The dom was quick to take off his shirt and push his pants down to his knees so he could have better skin to skin contact with his omega.

"Please, Sir, please, I need it, I need to be filled, I need you," Tony moaned out, hole clenching around empty air. Steve grabbed the omega's hips before slamming into him all the way up to the hilt. Steve stilled for a moment, giving the already wailing omega a moment to adjust before setting a brutal pace, slamming deep within Tony's needy body. One of Steve's large hands snaked down to clutch at Tony's dark hair, holding tight as he slammed, repeatedly, into Tony's throbbing prostrate.

"So good, baby boy, so tight for me. Yer so beautiful like this baby boy, and all mine," Steve praised as he thrusted in violently.

"Steeeevvvveee!" Tony moaned out, pleasure coursing threw him. Briefly, the omega worried for the baby, but figured that it would be all right, after all, this wasn't the hardest Steve ever fucked him.

"God above, yer so tight and warm, feels so good on my cock, baby boy, so good. Love how tight you are, love how willing for my cock," Steve muttered out, not really hearing himself.

"So full sir, love being so full, aaahhh, love it when ya fuck me into the ground, Yeesss, love how you, nngh, split me, ooohhh, open by yer, HARDER, fat cock," Tony groaned out, ass clenching tightly.

"This the best cock you every had, baby boy?" Steve asked, hips snapping so hard, the smacking of flesh hitting flesh grew louder.

"Yes, nngh, sir, oooohhhhh, so gooooooddddddd," Tony moaned out, dark eyes rolling back.

"That's good baby boy, so good," Steve replied, his grip on Tony's hair tightened, making the omega's loud moans get louder. The hand on Tony's right hip shifted to grab Tony's arm, right above the elbow. The blond alpha pulled the arm taught, slamming harshly into Tony's squelching hole. Tony wailed as his pleasure reached new heights. Steve pulled Tony's head back before leaning forward to bite Tony's neck, marking it possessively. Tony's loud wailing turned into loud screaming, his chocolate eyes rolling back into his head.

Steve's left hand released Tony's dark curls to grip his other arm, right around the bicep, before releasing Tony's neck. The omega panted harshly as Steve pulled him taught by his arms, bowing his strong back. Steve kept pounding into Tony's ass, holding the omega tight by his arms.

"Ooohhhh," Tony screamed out as his prostate was struck brutally, Steve's large cock head slamming into Tony's over sensitized button.

"Tighten up baby boy, I need ya tighter," Steve panted out, breathless. Tony tightened up on command, needing to please his alpha.

"Such a good boy, baby," Steve praised, grinning at Tony's back in pride.

"R-really, sir?" Tony asked, voice wrecked, but shy and happy.

"Of course baby boy. You're the best omega in the world, and your gonna be such a good daddy to our perfect pup, baby. Yer so beautiful, smart, and so perfect, I love you so much baby boy," Steve praised, his knot beginning to swell at the base of his shaft.

"T-thank, nngh, s-so much, oohh, sir. Ooohhh, p-please, n-need to cu, nngh, need yer cum," Tony moaned, begging. His cock was throbbing, leaking pre-cum heavily onto the floor. It bobbed desperately, needing its release. Steve's grin turned lusty and partially dark.

"Not yet baby boy, I still need to fuck yer greedy little hole with my cock. You want me to keep fuckin' yer hole till I cum, don't'cha baby boy? Want me happy with fillin' up yer hole, stretchin' ya out until y er ruined for others, right baby boy?" Steve asked, playing on the submissive omega's need to please his dominate alpha. Tony's own insecurities were severely mixed in with his own natural need to please an alpha, though it was only his alpha. Tony was still a mouthy bastard on a good day, Steve didn't want him any other way, and took great pride when Tony told other alpha's to fuck off. The only other alpha Tony would possibly listen to was Pepper, but she is the exception, being his best friend and former lover.

"O-of course, Sir, I want you happy, I want you to stay," Tony shrieked out, clenching his teeth soon after to hold off on his orgasm: It was hard, with Steve pleasuring like he was, but he'd do it if it pleased the alpha. Tony's desperate need to keep Steve with him caused to do questionable things to make sure the blond alpha didn't stray. Some good did come out of it, Tony's drinking had stopped completely and he was actually trying to take care of himself on a regular basis, though he still forgot. Steve knew this, and he felt a pang of guilt shoot through his heart as he was, once again, reminded that Tony still believed he didn't deserve Steve. Howard, and then Stane, had really fucked up Tony's self esteem to the point of nonexistent.

The blond's knot began to swell to completion and Steve shoved it into the pretty omega below him, making Tony shriek in pleasure. Steve wouldn't, couldn't, cum without Tony cumming first. An omega's happiness had been drilled into Steve's skull when he was a child by his alpha mother. She had been raised to believe that an omega's pleasure and happiness was more important then her own. She had passed it down to her only child, teaching him to take pleasure in his omega's pleasure.

"You can cum now baby boy, I need ya too," Steve commanded, his voice soft and husky. The omega shrieked loudly, seizing violently as he shot his load across the carpeted floor. The tight vice around Steve's knot made the alpha start to cum, pumping his boiling load deep within the omega's begging body.

"STEVE!" Tony screamed as he was filled, ass clenching tightly around pumping cock. Steve moaned back in reply, slumping heavily over the brunette, his lazily moving throughout his orgasm. Moments later, the two slumped to their sides, pleasure pumping through them in waves. Steve automatically wrapped his arms around Tony's abdomen, protecting the growing child within.

"You know I'm never going to leave you, right?" Steve asked into Tony's hair, breathing in the omega's delicious scent. Tony shifted uncomfortably before responding.

"Yeah, cause I'm pupped with your baby," Tony murmured quietly.

"That's not why, Tony, and you know it. Even if you could never have a baby, I'd still stay with you. I love you too much to leave you," Steve said, nuzzling Tony's head lovingly.

"You say that now, babe, but you'll leave in time. Everyone leaves me in time," Tony replied, snuggling back into Steve's strong body.

"Nope, your stuck with me till we die," Steve replied, arms tightening around Tony's body.

"Really?" Tony asked softly. Steve hated the tremor in Tony's voice, and once again cursed Howard for hurting his son the way that he did.

"Of course, baby boy," Steve replied, cuddling the smaller male to him.

"Thank you, Sir," Tony said, sleepily.

"You're welcome, baby boy. Now sleep, you need your rest," Steve replied, nuzzling Tony's head.

"You'll be here, right?" Tony asked sleepily.

"Of course, now rest," Steve said, kissing Tony's head gently. Tony fell asleep a few moments later, really exhausted. Steve gently moved one of his hands to rub at Tony's swelling abdomen, enthralled that Tony had allowed Steve to impregnate him during his heat. Steve shuddered as another shot of his seed shot into Tony, the thought of a couple kids with the omega made the alpha happy. But that was for the future, Steve grinned at his omega, following the smaller male into sleep moments later.


End file.
